


Your Hand In Mine (All Our Strengths Combined)

by QuillAndInkWrites



Series: All The Possible Ways To Love [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: And I say trans and autistic rights with my entire being, Autistic Caleb Widogast, Caleb Widogast-centric, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Feels, Fjord-centric (Critical Role), Fjord/Caleb Widogast - Freeform, Fluff, Jester Lavorre-centric, Jester and Yasha arm wrestle, Mighty Nein as Family, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nonverbal Caleb Widogast, POV Caleb Widogast, POV Yasha (Critical Role), Past Eodwulf/Caleb Widogast if You Squint, Pre-Relationship: - Freeform, Sign Language, The amount of projection in here is unreal, They/Them Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Trans Caleb Widogast, Trans Fjord (Critical Role), Trans Jester Lavorre, Yasha-centric (Critical Role), absolutely self indulgent, mainly because I'm absolutely overflowing with love for one Jester Lavorre, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillAndInkWrites/pseuds/QuillAndInkWrites
Summary: It takes another three minutes for Jester to suggest a tie. Yasha only takes a split second to agree, even if it means she doesn’t get a kiss. Nott slaps her hand on the stump as she says “three, two one, drop!” and Jester and Yasha stop pushing.Jester lets go of Yasha's hand as she stands up, brushing her skirt off and announcing, loudly, “Yasha and I are so strong, I bet we could beat everyone in the entire Empire!” She looks almost nervous, full of jittery energy, but pride and the adrenaline from the arm wrestling (and kiss) seem to almost overpower it on her face. “Even Thoma’s Brew can’t keep me from being the strongest Lavorre basically ever!”Yasha knows that potion, even if it never was something she might need. Her heart stops for a second and then melts a little bit, and she’s sure her face goes soft and warm as honey.Obviously, the rest of the party knows the name too. Molly crows, “fuck no it can’t!” and Jester jumps onto the stump, rolling her other sleeve up and flexing both arms hard. She looks at Yasha and winks, her grin never faltering.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: All The Possible Ways To Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755685
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny shout out to my wonderful friend emptynoodles for sobbing over my versions of these characters with me over Discord and telling me how these characters, who I made this way for myself, are exactly what they need. Me too, Noodles, me too.

"Hey Yasha!" Jester carefully tilts her head to fit it in between Yasha's face and her book, smiling all the while.

Yasha looks at Jester's beaming face, filled with gentle caution and perception around the edges, and can't help but laugh a little at how endearing she is. "Yes?"

“We should arm wrestle,” she begins, moving back to where she had been sitting across from Yasha in the cart, signing along to her words. “I know we have before but I feel like we should see again.”

Caleb’s attention is drawn away from his book by Jester signing and the vague plotting sound in her voice. “ _ Ja _ ,” he signs, using the Zemnian sign instead of the Common equivalent. “We could use a break for lunch soon and even I am feeling… rowdy from being in the cart so long.” He laughs a little at that, no more sound than the air escaping his lungs. Yasha enjoys seeing his face open up when he laughs.

Fjord looks back from the driver’s seat at the sudden halt in the conversation and Molly catches him up through sign, putting down their paintbrush and half painted tarot card.

Fjord nods as soon as he’s caught up. “We can stop as soon as we see a good spot to rest, how about that?” He can’t sign, holding the reins of the two horses, and Molly translates for him. They dont always know when Caleb has a sound barrier up around him, and by now sign is a part of them all anyway.

The rest of the group nods in agreement (or, in the case of Jester and Nott, let out a little cheer), and Fjord goes back to steering the horses, on the lookout for anywhere flat, dry, and open to the bright sun right above their heads.

Another ten minutes pass, filled with Jester and Yasha warming up their arms as much as they can in the full cart. Fjord calls out over his shoulder, “This field looks nice,” Nott translating this time, and the group tumbles out of the cart as Fjord and Beau handle the horses and cart.

Jester is immediately by Yasha’s side, bouncing on her toes. She’s shorter than Yasha by a long shot, easy to accomplish due to Yasha’s impressive height, and, unlike Yasha’s wall of hard muscle, Jester has a soft layer above her impressive muscles. She’s soft and curvy and unabashedly proud of both features. Yasha loves it.

“There’s a stump right over there,” Jester points with one hand to a stump close by, still within the field. She steers Yasha towards the stump with a hand on her back, mindful of Yasha’s comfort level. Yasha obediently follows Jester’s lead, smile growing on her face. They don’t test their strength very often, but every time they do it’s something that Yasha can’t help but look forward to.

They walk over to the flattish stump, Yasha taking care to avoid stepping on the occasional clump of wildflowers with her heavy boots, Jester pulling-pushing her along with a bounce in her step. The rest of the Nein follow along, holding food and water, having waited for Beau and Fjord to finish letting the horses onto ropes connected to stakes in the ground, giving them room to graze.

Jester immediately plops herself down in front of the stump, legs and skirts akimbo, and rests her right elbow on the stump with a grin.

Yasha sits down cross-legged across from her, clasping her warm, blue hand and resting her elbow on the stump. Nott stands next to the stump where she can see both their faces, grinning sharply, ready to play referee. Caleb gestures at them to raise their elbows and they do, Caleb ridding the surface of the possibility of splinters or cuts with a quick sign before letting them drop their elbows back down.

The rest of the Nein sit down on the other side of the stump from Nott, digging into their food, eyes on the pair.

Nott raises her hands. “Okay, everyone! Jessie, Yasha, be nice and play fair.” Nott’s grin widens. “Unless you both agree to something unfair, then go for it.” Jester and Yasha both nod their assent, staring at each other. Not into each other's eyes, but at each other nonetheless.

“ _ Go! _ ” Nott cries with gusto, and they're off, Molly, Beau, Fjord, and Caleb immediately cheering them both on. Yasha pushes and finds resistance, enough that she has to push harder to stay level. Jester’s muscles suddenly appear closer to the surface of her skin, a few freckles over soft and blue over hard and strong, and Yasha grins as they both push harder. Jester is beautiful, she thinks as they fight.

Jester pushes harder. Then she whispers to Yasha, “do you want a kiss if you win?” 

Yasha thinks that, yeah, she really does. 

“Yes, please.”

“Okay.” Jester smiles so soft that Yasha thinks she might actually die.

On and on it goes, tilting and levelling and tilting again. Yasha’s pale skin and Jester’s blue are covered in a sheen of sweat, hair damp around their hairlines. Caleb has finished his lunch, Nott has too. Nott and Molly are still cheering, but they’re wavering. No one knows how it will end or if it will end anytime soon. Jester and Yasha keep pushing, arms aching. Their faces are still bright and Jester’s grin has turned into an expression of deep concentration.

It takes another three minutes for Jester to suggest a tie. Yasha only takes a split second to agree, even if it means she doesn’t get a kiss. Her arm is yelling at her with incredible ferocity and she can tell they’re both wavering. Nott slaps her hand on the stump as she says “three, two one, drop!” and Jester and Yasha stop pushing.

Caleb magics the stump back to how it was with a flick of his wrists, waving his hands in the air to clap for both of them. Frumpkin  _ mrows _ from his lap, burrowing into his coat. Molly cheers along with Caleb.

Their hands are still clasped.

Jester’s lips quirk upward, not the grin she had been holding at the start nor the concentration she had shown for the rest. She squeezes Yasha’s hand, smiles wider and impossibly sweeter, and uses it as leverage to suddenly pull herself towards Yasha, planting her lips directly on Yasha's.

Yasha kisses her back, firm and short, and they both part, sweaty and breathing hard and smiling, hands still clasped. Jester says, “That was nice,” and Yasha can’t help but say she agrees.

Jester lets go of Yasha's hand as she stands up, brushing her skirt off and announcing, loudly, “Yasha and I are so strong, I bet we could beat everyone in _entire_ Empire!” She looks almost nervous, full of jittery energy, but pride and the adrenaline from the arm wrestling (and kiss) seem to almost overpower it on her face. “Even Thoma’s Brew can’t keep me from being the strongest Lavorre basically ever!”

Yasha knows that potion, even if it never was something she might need. Her heart stops for a second and then melts a little bit, and she’s sure her face goes soft and warm as honey.

Obviously, the rest of the party knows the name too, because they all almost as one start grinning as Jester dances around the stump. Molly crows, “ _ fuck _ no it can’t!” and Jester jumps onto the stump, rolling her other sleeve up and flexing both arms hard. She looks at Yasha and winks, her grin never faltering.

Yasha feels faint with how hard the burst of love hits her, a little weak at the knees and sure to start blushing as she sends a small smile back.  _ Kord _ , she thinks faintly,  _ how is Jester so perfect? _

Then Caleb snaps his fingers to get their attention. “You’re very strong, that’s true. I could not beat you even with the help of…” here he reaches past Fjord to Nott’s pack and pulls out a deep purple vial, shimmering and almost glowing. He waves it in front of everyone and Jester gasps, hands going to her cheeks. It’s clear that she recognises the potion. Molly’s eyebrows fly upwards and Fjord looks like he might start crying. Nott just looks incredibly,  _ incredibly _ proud of her boy.

“ _ Cayleb! _ ” Jester cries, pushing forward onto the tips of her toes and bouncing once, twice. “Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, Caleb you’re so  _ cool! _ ” She rushed forward and almost tips him over with a huge hug. It clicks for Yasha.

_ That’s Andri’s Potion of Transformation.  _

Beau starts laughing, almost punching Caleb’s shoulder before stopping herself halfway. “Dude, how are you so  _ flimsy? _ ” Jester giggles into his shoulder and Caleb’s shoulders bounce with laughter. Caleb doesn’t deign to answer, only giving her a universal one-fingered sign from where his arms are wrapped around Jester.

Fjord still looks like he might start crying. He clears his throat into his fist and Yasha pretends she doesn’t notice the flash of emotion across his face. It’s clearly nothing she can help with, or has any place offering to help with.

Molly sees the look on his face too, and speaks up, distracting the Nein from Fjord. Yasha knows that they were already going to say something, and just decided to help Fjord out with the timing. Yet another thing Yasha loves about Molly. 

“If you’ve been binding this whole time, Caleb, I’m going to be very worried for your ribs," they say, only halfway worried.

Caleb finally lets go of Jester, face red from the attention and a little wet. His smile is true and his eyes are happy, though. Joy, then. “Of course not, Mollymauk, I am not an idiot. I haven’t had to bind for twelve years.”

Fjord politely excuses himself, then, saying something about the horses in a rush of slightly choked air. 

Molly, Caleb, and Jester share a worried look, and Yasha feels the same expression on her face. The three have a lightning fast discussion in the simplest, smallest, barest sign they can muster, Yasha almost surprised they can understand each other, and when they finish Caleb rubs his hands over his face with a long sigh. Jester gives him another big hug, almost tipping him over once again and giving him a friendly  _ smeck _ on the cheek, smiling brightly. “You got this, Caleb!” she says, genuinely meaning every word. He nods, signs thank you with a smile, and goes to talk to Fjord where he’s standing by the horses.

After a few seconds of silence, Jester turns to Nott with a look of confusion and slowly all-consuming awe. “Nott, did you  _ make _ those?” she asks, referring to Caleb's deep purple potions.

“Well why  _ else _ would they be in my pack and not his?” Nott demands with mock seriousness before placing her hands on her hips and grinning.

Jester squeals and picks Nott up by the waist, spinning her around in the air as she continues to squeal with glee. Nott starts laughing as soon as she’s in the air. As they spin around in circles Jester yells, “You’re a  _ genius _ , Nott!  _ You! Are! SO COOL! _ ” and the rest of the group laughs along with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows, he knows that look in his eyes, that look of "I want that can I have that let me have that please," that had passed over Fjord’s face in a wave so hard it had almost knocked the breath out of Caleb. He had felt that when he was little.
> 
> Yes, Caleb knows what had happened.

Caleb sighs inaudibly as he walks up to the cart, Frumpkin trailing him. Fjord is aimlessly pacing back and forth on the road, kicking up dust with his boots. He looks up when he sees Caleb in his peripheral, and his face immediately turns the muddy red-green-brown it always does when he blushes.

“I’m so sorry, Caleb,” he stammers, coming to a stop and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not-- I’m fine with--” Fjord looks away, face guilty, then jerks his head back around when he realises that he had basically done the equivalent of plugging his ears. He doesn’t look at Caleb directly, but Caleb doesn’t care for eye contact anyway.

“I know you have nothing against me,” Caleb signs, trying to push a feeling of  _ calm _ in Fjord’s direction. “Can you explain to me what  _ did _ happen?” He knows, he knows that look in his eyes, that look of  _ I want that can I have that let me have that please _ that had passed over Fjord’s face in a wave so hard it had almost knocked the breath out of Caleb. 

He had felt that when he was little, when he met Eodwulf and saw the way Eodwulf refused to bow to the expectations of the close minded elders in Blumenthal, when he said  _ I am who I am and I am proud of myself and you cannot stop me _ , clear and loud and Caleb had thought that that was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in Zemnian simply for what he had said. He had known before Eodwulf had said a word that he and Eodwulf were so very similar, but Eodwulf had spoken words of strength and bravery and pride and they had resonated in Caleb’s chest like a war drum.

And now the man in front of him had shown that same feeling clear as day on his features. Yes, Caleb knows what had happened.

“Yeah, of course, Caleb,” Fjord starts, speaking and signing at the same time, the way he always does now. “I, um…" He pauses and draws in a shaky breath. " _ Andri’s _ is something that I’ve wanted for a long while.” He finally admits, wringing his hands together.

Caleb doesn’t spare a moment, signing, “Come here, Fjord.” and sitting down in the grass by the road. Frumpkin jumps into his lap and curls into himself, immediately beginning to purr. Fjord sits facing him, still wringing his hands and Caleb scoots forward, nudging Frumpkin into his lap with a gentle push and a click of his tongue.

Their knees are almost touching, and Fjord still looks embarrassed, and Caleb waves his hand the way that means  _ hey _ in Common Sign and Fjord looks up again, already petting Frumpkin like Caleb knew he would. Thank the gods for hypoallergenic Fae cats.

“I thought that’s what had happened,” Caleb signs, smiling small and comforting. “I don’t know if you heard, since you left just before, but Nott is the one who makes them for me, now.” Caleb’s smile widens a little. “I’m sure she would love to make them for you as well, and I’m happy to share while she makes the next batch if, perhaps, you would like to have  _ Andri's _ soon.”

Fjord’s eyes widen as Caleb signs, and he looks so incredibly happy by the end that Caleb  _ knows _ he made the right choice. “I... I would love that, Caleb, thank you so much,” he says, and then he pulls Frumpkin to his chest and does something like a mix of cradling him and hugging him and Caleb feels his vision start to shift to his familiar’s eyes before he stops himself, blinking himself back into his body fully. He smiles at Fjord, instead. Fjord looks between him and Frumpkin and he grins, letting Frumpkin down onto the grass before pulling Caleb into a hug. The angle is awkward and terrible for hugging but Caleb feels like he’s going to melt and knows that he’ll be asking for a better one soon. “Thank you, Caleb,” Fjord says past his bony shoulder and Caleb squeezes tighter in a wordless  _ you’re welcome _ before he lets go.

_ I need to go tell Nott that she has an extra consumer _ , he thinks. He knows he’ll be grinning the entire time.

He is so thankful that he can be to someone else what Eodwulf was to him, so long ago. He is so thankful that Fjord can be who he was.

He is thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is established Widofjord in Love In Its Infinity (the current only other work in the series), and yes, this is basically all the hurt i will ever do because I'm too soft for any more skjshgkhd
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter and the new POV!! Please feel encouraged to express your emotions via the comments!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group looks over as Caleb (and Fjord) look up. Fjord’s face is contorting in a number of strange directions, Yasha notices, and can’t help but wonder what it’ll settle on.
> 
> Nott hands one of the two (two) vials to Caleb, who knocks it back in a single go. It must not taste bad, because Caleb doesn’t grimace like he does for healing potions and similar edible magics. Nott gives the other one to Fjord (Fjord) and suddenly Yasha feels like her heart is swelling in her chest.
> 
> Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole fic was prewritten, but I was stuck on the very ending of this chapter so I didn't upload this one with the other two. It's done now, though!! I hope you all love i as much as I do <3 happy reading!

Yasha can’t help but smile as Jester and Nott talk about potions and their effects on someone’s biology and they merge their knowledge of magic and science together, grins plastered on their faces as Nott takes out her recipe book and Jester does a short commune with her deity to ask questions about magic that neither of them know the answer to. Beau has sat down and is finishing up her lunch, pulling a piece of beef jerky out of a cloth and chewing on it absentmindedly, cutting in every so often when the other girls have a question about exercise and workouts and muscle that relates to their conversation. Yasha is content to simply watch, their smiles infectious.

Caleb returns and Yasha immediately signs to him, "is he okay?" He nods, smiling, and passes her, headed straight for Nott like a man on a mission. He apologises to Jester for interrupting their conversation, saying he’ll only need Nott for a moment. Nott hops up onto her feet and Jester shoos them off toward the treeline farther away from the cart. They go.

Fjord comes back next, face heated and eyes down. Yasha doesn’t say anything, but gives him a small, cautious smile. She can connect the pieces to this particular puzzle well enough. He smiles back and then says to the group, “I’m really sorry about that, everyone. I probably know what you’re all thinking, but believe me this has nothing to do with me being uncomfortable or upset by you, Jester.” He doesn’t elaborate, and no one presses. 

Jester comes up and gives him a hug. “It’s okay, Fjord. I know you aren’t.” The trust and the sweet smile on her face as she looks up at him makes Fjord smile back, and suddenly he looks like he truly knows that everything is alright.

Caleb and Nott return just as this happens, Caleb grinning ear to ear, one hand flapping in front of him as he gives Frumpkin scritches from his shoulders with the other. Nott is grinning too, wide and toothy and sharp. They say nothing, but they sit down where they had been sitting near the stump before and Fjord and Jester follow suit, the Nein back in a clump, although no one is still eating their lunch by now

Fjord looks around and picks his lunch sack back up. “We said we would stay here for lunch and an arm wrestle and both are done. We should be able to get a good amount of travel in before sunset if we get back on the road now. Let’s go, everyone.” And then they're off once more.

Beau swaps with Fjord to take a turn driving the cart, which isn’t abnormal, but Fjord immediately sits next to Nott and Caleb on one side of the cart, leaving the other side for Molly, Jester, and Yasha. Molly and Jester are busy with art and she herself has a novel that she’s been reading for a while whenever no one is grabbing her attention.

None of them say a word, but Yasha does feel the inhuman warmth of two twin shoulders pressed against hers and welcomes it with a smile into her pages.

Eventually the sun begins to fall behind the horizon and Beau finds a spot along the road to rest, another field in a line of field after field. The land is fields of grass and wildflowers interspersed with rivers, here, the only trees either far from the road or far from them on the road. No cover from rain or snow, but it’s the middle of summer; the nights are warm, here, and the days are warmer. Besides, the open space feels like freedom to them.

A magical fire is set up, and dinner is had, stew that Jester and Caleb make together, Caleb ladleing and Jester handing out bowls. Jester hands Yasha her bowl with a smile, same as the others, and the smile and the soup warm Yasha in equal measures, putting a matching smile on her face. Jester plops down next to her when she’s done handing out bowls, too, and gently knocks her shoulder against Yasha’s before she starts on her soup. Yasha smiles into her bowl.

The group is quiet at first as they all eat. Then Nott is rifling through her pack and pulling out two vials of a deep purple liquid, her face confused as to whether it should be wearing a proud smile or a wide, pointy-toothed grin.

The group looks over as Caleb ( _ and Fjord _ ) look up. Fjord’s face is contorting in a number of strange directions, Yasha notices, and can’t help but wonder what it’ll settle on.

Nott hands one of the two ( _ two _ ) vials to Caleb, who knocks it back in a single go. It must not taste bad, because Caleb doesn’t grimace like he does for healing potions and similar edible magics. Nott gives the other one to Fjord ( _ Fjord _ ) and suddenly Yasha feels like her heart is swelling in her chest. She looks around the circle. That feeling seems to be mirrored on Jester’s face tenfold, her eyes bright. Molly’s expression is soft and warm. Even Beau’s expression has shifted from her normal neutral, lips turning up at the corners. But they don’t stare outright, or watch with bated breath, or anything of the sort. Instead, the four of them keep eating their soup and glancing at Fjord, watching as casually and as non threateningly as they can.

“It doesn’t taste bad,” Nott says in her scratchy voice when Fjord hesitates.

“It tastes like the smell of lavender,” Caleb supplies after he hands the empty vial back.

Fjord uncorks the vial and just looks down at the potion for a second. His face says  _ nervous-scared-excited-nervous-scared  _ and he worries his tusks with his tongue and he looks like he might not do it after all and--

“Want to take it together?”

Fjord looks up. Jester smiles back at him. She holds up her hand, gently shaking a potion of her own, a soft, smile on her face. 

Fjord’s face clears of indecision and fear and he returns her smile, handsome on his face and pretty on hers. “Okay,” he says.

“Okay,” Jester repeats, reassuring, and her smile grows. She stands up and walks around the fire to sit cross legged next to Fjord, Caleb scooting himself and Frumkin out of the way.

“You ready?” she asks gently.

“Yeah.”

Jester taps her vial against his with a  _ clink _ and they both tip their heads back, downing  _ Andri’s _ and  _ Thoma’s _ respectively. Jester smiles at Fjord, not quite the gentle reassuring smile just moments before but a brighter smile, almost a grin. “Not so scary after all, huh, Fjord?”

Fjord grins back at her and nods. “Thank you, Jester.”

You're welcome,” Jester says gently as she stands back up, brushing her skirts off. “That’s what friends are for, right?”

“Right, he replies. He doesn't stop smiling. 

With that Jester flits back to her pack with a shimmy of her hips, her tail slowly curling and uncurling in the air behind her as she puts the empty potion bottle away. It means something like contentment or happiness, Yasha thinks. She needs to ask Molly about Tiefling tails again.

“That was very kind of you,” Yasha murmurs to her after a brief hesitation, eyes on her now-empty bowl.

Jester sits back down next to her. “It wasn’t anything special. I just… wanted to help. My mama helped me when I was little.” There’s a moment of silence. Then: “Yasha.”

Yasha hums a questioning sound in lieu of a response, looking up from her bowl. Jester doesn’t look nervous, per say, but perhaps a little bit careful.

“Our arm wrestle earlier was fun,” she says. “And I really liked kissing you.” She smiles at Yasha. Yasha can’t help but smile back.

“Me too.”

The night goes on. There are quiet conversations, gentle banter. Everything is muted by the warm summer air and the tiredness they all seem to share. They bed down almost as one, clumping together in groups. Not for warmth, as they might in the winter months, but simply for the closeness itself.

Yasha finds herself reading one last page of her book before she lies down next to Molly. Arms wrap around her, resting on her shoulders and falling in front of her. They’re blue. 

“Can I?” Jester asks.

“Yeah.”

Yasha smiles as warm, full lips are pressed to her cheek. They stay there for a few seconds, and Jester herself stays for longer. Her chin rests on Yasha’s shoulder, and Yasha assumes that she’s reading along.

She closes her book after she reads an extra page or two beyond what she had planned, unrepentantly drawing out the time Jester rests on her. Jester lifts her chin from her shoulder and yawns, stretching her arms over her head. She's soft from head to toe, curvy, close to periwinkle, freckles dotting her skin. Yasha thinks she’s beautiful. She says, “you’re very pretty, Jester.” Jester grins at her and flexes a little, making Yasha laugh.

“Goodnight, Yasha,” Jester says once their laughter has faded.

“Goodnight, Jester.”

A chorus of  _ goodnight _ ’s come from the other people around the fire, headed in many different directions, echoing and repeating at different pitches and levels. Caleb signs goodnight into the air and they all sign it right back. They begin to drift off to sleep one by one, content, warm, and safe, surrounded by family.

It's a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, please please give me those wonderful kudos and comments if you enjoyed this fic!! I don't plan on this being the last time I write these characters, far from it, so make sure to check back to All The Possible Ways To Love in the future for more!!
> 
> Until next time, thank you for reading and I hope this fanfiction feels as good to your heart as it does to mine <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Please leave kudos and comments if you so choose, both give me so much serotonin!!
> 
> As always, blanket permission for this work! All I ask is that you tell me about anything you create so I can go sigh lovingly at it, and that you mark it as inspired by this work if you post it here on AO3!
> 
> Lastly, check out the series this work is a part of, "Love In Its Infinity," to see more of these versions of the Mighty Nein!


End file.
